Name and address of the herd owner; approximate number, age, and sex of persons (family and workers) routinely exposed to the herd over the past five years. Geographic location of the herd by postal zip code and by county FIPS-NCI Code. Herd size (number of animals) and production type (beef or dairy). Individual data on approximately 11,000 cattle from randomly selected herds throughout the state to include: age, breed, and sex; months in the herd; sire and production records (when available); and BLV test result.